


Lovemaking in the Sunshine

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Accidental Impregnation, Blowjobs, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Knotting, Lovers, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Leona x Ahri, (Futanari). Commission for Anonymous.Leona and Ahri have grown really close after their breakout game on the Summoner's Rift, and now the two are the best of friends. Well, Leona thinks they could be more, but is a little too uncertain to make the first move.So is Ahri. She copes using poetry, which, apparently, works wonders on your prospective lover. It does not, however, warn you about knotting the aforementioned prospective lover.





	Lovemaking in the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned work. Includes Knotting by a fox-girl, so if that is not your thing...

 

* * *

 

Leona was not an oblivious person by nature, and the Vastayan fox-girl was not nearly as sly as she made herself out to be. Ever since their hard-fought and exhausting victory on the Rift, the two had grown incredibly close in a short period of time - but then, that was not all that uncommon among people that nearly died for each other on the field of battle. What was uncommon was the fox-girl’s blatantly staring and distant look, always when she thought Leona was not looking.

Naturally, she noticed. The Solari was a trained warrior of the sun, amongst the greatest soldiers that the inhabitants of Targon could produce, and it was trivial for her to tell when she was being watched. In fact, earlier that day, in the common lounge, she had caught Ahri staring at her from across the room with her chin in her palms and a distant, starry-eyed expression on her face. Leona had waved to be polite, and the Vastayan had blushed, floundered, and promptly fallen off her chair. She had then hurt her head as Leona rushed over to help her out which, in hindsight, wasn’t her best idea - in the girl’s panicked, flustered state, she had whacked every nearby champion with her tails.

It was something that Ahri tended to do whenever she was clearly flustered, which chiefly only happened when Leona was around. It was amusing for the Solari to know that the sultry gumiho could turn into a blushing mess when she was caught out; their connection was more than just friendship, Leona was certain of that. It was more than just two people who grew close. It was a companionship that both lacked - Ahri had never been close to anyone, had always struggled with those that wanted her just for her voluptuous body, and Leona’s only two close friends were now the aspect of a warrior god and a heretic, respectively. Ahri had even voiced, once, when she thought Leona was not listening, that she could not imagine a time without Leona by her side.

Yet Leona was not one to be forward in matters of supposed romance, though she was reasonably sure of Ahri’s inner feelings. A doubt did nag at her: maybe it was just a girlish crush, which all people grew out of, or a fascination with someone her elder - someone more mature and experienced. Another doubt ate away at Leona a little bit more. While they were both close enough in physical age, Ahri had only recently come into her humanity - she had years to grow out of her predatory Vastayan-self, becoming more in touch with the outer world not constrained by the Ionian wilds, but it was only in the last little while that she could truly be considered a true human. She had done things in the past that bothered her new self, and though Leona always tried to reassure her, it was hard whenever those ill thoughts gathered in her pretty head.

Leona did not want to be seen as taking advantage of Ahri, who might simply be dependent, and far too inexperienced in matters of love. It was strange, and the redhead decided that it would be best for her to wait and see what Ahri wanted, how she really thought of the situation and their future. After all, Leona was more than happy just to show the Vastyan girl the human cultures of the world - travelling far and wide, or sometimes just doing simple things together, were a great enjoyment. Though it was lamentable that Leona wasn’t able to share a Lane with the mage, they made a great team nonetheless.

Despite Ahri’s liking of human - and by extension, Leona’s - culture, and her own newfound humanity, she still had many of the habits she had learned after many years of living alone in the Ionian wilds, and therefore _would not stay still._ Leona knew that the gumiho was an explorer by nature, and perhaps by dictation of her life, but Ahri ran off at every opportunity with almost childish glee, and it made finding her exceedingly difficult. Since they spent so much time together it meant that Leona would have to search for her before they could do anything, which was somewhat frustrating in the early hours of morning or after lunch.

Fortunately - or perhaps unfortunately - Leona had gone through the routine enough times to know where Ahri would be resting. Well, there were several possible locations, but she could hazard a guess. The day was nice, Ahri had an inner fondness for nature and the outdoors, and the warm morning sun would warm the waters of the northern lake to just the right temperature for one to rest their feet in. Leona was fairly certain the gumiho would be there, and that was where she went first.

Leona left her armour in her room, deciding that it wasn’t needed if she was just going to walk across the institute grounds. She wore only her purple body glove, padded and resistant to the elements, and perfectly form-fitting so as not to restrict movements with unnecessary cloth. She knew well enough that not everyone looked on her outfit favourably - and some looked upon it all too favourably. It left very little to the imagination, and Leona knew she was curvy enough to entice any dickgirl of the League, but she was a warrior first and foremost and gave them no thought.

The girls of the Institute were of a decidedly unscrupulous sort, Leona knew, and varied sexual proclivities. Many propositioned her and Ahri, and though they always declined, that did not stop their pestering. More than one night Leona was kept awake by headboards smashing against thin walls and moaning sluts as they went about their nightly orgies, and while being beneath the sinful bodies of a dickgirl Champion would be any other woman’s wet dream, Leona found nothing attractive in it.

 _Let them do whatever lewd acts they wish,_ Leona thought. _I have my eyes set on someone else._

 

* * *

 

 

She walked out onto the cool, soft grass of the northern garden, and threaded her way towards the pools. The area was as well-kept as any other area of the immense Institute, with bright flowers and elegant trees, but it bore an Ionian flare, and was always left to grow without human intervention. There was no doubt it was Ahri’s favourite place for kilometers around, but then the fox-girl was always fickle, and prone to changing her mind about things rather quickly. Leona liked that, though - she liked her unpredictability and earnest nature.

Leona spotted Ahri near the first of the series of ponds, just like she expected. The Vastayan was lying flat on her back, resting right beside the clear water, limbs outstretched. Her body was like a marble statue, pale and perfectly formed, legs taut, breasts full and heavy, wavy hair thick and soft. Papers were strewn about her hourglass sides, covered in unintelligible lines of black ink. One such sheet was clutched in her slender fingers, hands stretched up to the crisp sunlight, and the girl seemed to be mouthing the words she had, presumably, written.

Intrigued, Leona decided against calling out to her friend. She wanted to know what had captured her attention so - Ahri was not the one for books, after all - and the Solari also wanted to have a bit of fun and see if she could sneak up on her. Vastayans were sensitive creatures, with all the ability of their animal companions and quick to detect danger, yet Leona wondered if her warrior training would allow her to approach without being noticed.

Feet slowly padding along the grass, Leona’s ears strained to make out the words being spoken so quietly. Though she could not see the fox-girl’s face, Leona could well imagine the way her full, ruby red lips would be curling about the words, forming them carefully before speaking with her gorgeous voice. Ahri’s ears flicked back and forth, and Leona froze each time, but it seemed they were twitching in time with her words rather than listening for any movements.

 _Just what has entranced her so?_ Leona wondered, and crept closer. Step after step, until her shadow finally drooped over the girl, and the startled Ahri shrieked and jumped. Papers flew about in her haste, her tails whirling, yet with practiced steps Leona swiveled around the precarious white appendages until the danger had abated.

“My, Ahri, I didn’t think you’d get so scared.”

Ahri pouted, and placed her hands on her hips. Her tails were fully puffed out like a scared animal, but they came to a rest instead of continuously flailing about. It was a struggle for Leona to tear her eyes away from her bulging cleavage, barely hidden by her loose kimono. Though the Solari had tried to get her to wear some form of undergarments, the foxy girl hated the feel of the fabric, and few could contain properly her plump tits anyways.

“Leona,” she whined, voice sweet and clear, “You can’t sneak up on a girl like that!”

Leona continued to giggle, while Ahri’s pout only deepened.

“Forgive me,” the Solari said, struggling to keep her laughter at bay. “I wanted to see if you would notice me.”

“That’s not fair!” Ahri accused, stomping down as if to accentuate her words. Her hair bounced, and Leona wanted to remark on it’s wonderful appearance - thought it was probably not appropriate at the moment. “You’re you, and i’m me, so…!”

“Perhaps i’ll need to teach you how to be more attentive,” Leona teased, and enjoyed the way Ahri’s cheeks puffed out. “Who knows when Darius will appear from behind a tree? Perhaps he is here, right now.”

Ahri looked around, ears flicking, before turning an accusatory look back towards the redhead. “That time was _not_ my fault, and-  and I’ve gotten better! I was just distracted, okay, and you’re super good at this stuff -”

“Ah, yes,” Leona interrupted, and cast her eyes about the many papers decorating the grassy knoll. “What is this stuff, by the way? I saw that you were rather preoccupied.”

Ahri blinked, and then frowned. She, too, looked at the many papers scattered around, and then with comical speed she immediately dropped down and started to collect them at a rapid-fire pace. Leona had only a second to process the gumiho’s sudden burst of speed before she, too, dropped to her knees, in an earnest attempt to help her friend with her papers.

That only seemed to hasten Ahri’s pace, and every time Leona was able to grab a stray white sheet the gumiho would shriek and tear it right from the redhead’s fingers, adding it to her own stack. Though she was bemused and curious, Leona still helped her friend, not quite understanding her frantic bordering-on-insane pace.

Ahri snatched at a sheaf in Leona’s hands, and the Solari frowned. The action was repeated again for the next, and the next, until, mildly frustrated, Leona decided that Ahri’s actions were cause for concern. When the girl next grabbed a paper Leona held tight, until the fragile fabric was torn between their hands. Ahri looked at it with wide, disappointed eyes, before curling up the two halves.

“What are you doing?” Leona asked, brows furrowed, but the gumiho ignored her. As she reached out for one of the last ink-laden papers, Leona beat her to it and grabbed it tight. “Ahri, enough!”

Ahri stopped for only a moment. “Leona, give that back, please.”

“No.” Leona clutched it to her chest, as if it was something precious. “Why are you acting like this?”

“I - I’m not acting like anything,” said the girl in a manner more suspicious than Evelynn after a broom-closet threesome. “I just want my… stuff back. Please.”

“What is it?” Leona made to look at the one she had against her chest, but Ahri placed her soft hands against the Solari’s own - not to pry the sheet loose, but enough to prevent her from moving. “Ahri?”

“It’s just poetry!” The words came out of her mouth in a rush, and Ahri’s face looked to desperate that Leona wanted to laugh.

“That’s… good.” Leona still was not sure why Ahri was acting so strange, but her writing poetry was a good thing, for certain. “Very good. Poetry is a great pursuit, and very Ionian. It seems perfect for you.”

“Oh.” Ahri blushed, and smiled, momentarily forgetting her previous desperation. “Thank you.”

Leona looked around the area, and nodded to herself. “I can see why you would choose this place to write. It’s very beautiful; certainly inspiring for an artist. What were you writing about, may I ask? The flowers, the water?”

“...the sun…”

“What was that?”

Ahri practically jumped. “It’s, uh, nothing!”

“Nothing?” Leona frowned. She really did not want the girl to think negatively of her skills, and the motherly part of her wanted to reassure her friend. “Ahri -”

“It’s nothing! It’s just, uhm, not very good, so it doesn’t matter.”

Leona smiled patiently, and clasped Ahri’s smaller hands with one of her own, but still keeping her lone paper secured against her chest. “I’m sure it’s wonderful. Everyone has to start somewhere, but I know that someone as exceptional as you is already leagues better than the rest.”

Ahri’s mouth opened, as it to protest, but no words left her mouth. Pink dusted her face, and the girl’s eyes were firmly locked on her knees, unable to keep Leona’s gaze. The Solari used the opportunity to bring the sheaf up to her eyes, and figure out just what had Ahri acting in so strange a manner. She only made it a few lines in before it became abundantly clear, and Leona was soon the one blushing furiously.

“Ah.” Leona coughed politely. “This is… love poetry.”

Ahri squirmed. “It’s - like I said, it’s not good.”

“No, it’s very nice, actually,” Leona continued honestly. “Flowery, elegant. There is much feeling in this. _Hair like ribbons of… Smile as bright as the dawn… Plate of gold and -”_

Leona stopped reading as the words properly hit home. She looked over at Ahri intently, but the girl refused to meet her eyes, and continued staring at the floor. Her hands had long since left Leona’s own and were now clutched against her chest, fingers curling into the soft fabric of her kimono.

“Not to be too presumptuous,” Leona said at length, face still red, “but… well, it seems like this is about me.”

Ahri bit her lip. “...Yeah, it is. I hope that’s not too weird, or anything, I…”

“Ahri.” Leona’s fingers brushed the fox-girl’s narrow chin, and tilted her face up so that their eyes met again. “As I said, there is nothing to be ashamed of. It’s very flattering.”

“Oh.” Ahri’s face was as red as an apple, the flush having travelled down her neck to the tops of her chest.

“Are all these about me?” Leona inquired,  tilting her head towards the stacked papers, to which Ahri gave a timid nod.

“I really… I really like you, Leona,” Ahri admitted quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. “You’re a great friend, my best friend, and, well, I guess some time along the way I just…”

She was interrupted by Leona’s deep laugh, and, startled, the girl looked up and away. The fingers on her chin immediately guided her face back, and without hesitation or preamble the Solari pressed a soft kiss against Ahri’s full, plump lips. The girl gasped, body stiffening, and Leona pulled back ever so slightly.

“I really like you, too,” Leona chuckled, flashing her white teeth, and the look of love on Ahri’s face was so perfect in that moment that Leona felt her heart melt a little. She brought the gumiho’s face towards her again, lips meeting and moulding into each other with soft, eager movements. Ahri’s lips were far more pliable and larger, and smothered Leona’s mouth with each eager kiss. The two giggled and laughed in between each simple, quick kiss, their bodies gradually drawing closer and closer until Leona was practically sitting in Ahri’s lap. Though the Solari did not mean to get so close, so quick, passion stirred her onwards.

The kisses deepened, heads tilting to meet one another and better accept the other’s love. At some point their mouths opened and tongues dipped into the wet mouths, thrusting inexperienced into the warm caverns and carefully probing each other. They grew bolder, tongues wrestling as they exchanged saliva, lips mashing and teeth nipping at soft skin. Ahri was far more eager, and literally stole Leona’s breath away with each of her strong, loving kisses. Her tongue dipped and swirled around the Solari’s mouth, plump lips pulling and suckling on her partner’s, their noses brushing.

Ahri’s hands carefully traced Leona’s sides, light brushing against her wide curves from her heavy chest to her broad hips. Leona took the gumiho’s initiative as acceptance, and settled herself firmly on the girl’s lap. Hands moved faster ever more eagerly, lips smacking wetly, saliva freely traded between their mouths like lewd currency. The Solari’s brushed the Ahri’s silky black hair away from her delicate face and cupped her cheeks with both hands, so that there was no chance of either pulling away.

Their breasts pressed firmly into one another, flesh bulging out to the sides as their bodies pressed tight. Ahri’s hands moved around Leona’s strong waist to her muscled back, feeling the muscles at play, before reaching down to cup the round mass of her ass. Leona moaned in response and, delighted, the gumiho pressed her fingers firmly down.

Leona wiggled her hips as they kissed, suckled, and wrestled tongues. She felt the tell-tale sign of arousal from under Ahri’s skirts, and the bulge of hidden girl-cock pressed into the meat of her thigh. Rather than shy away from it, Leona adjusted her wide hips and grinded against the large bulge. It was more initiative than Leona wanted to take, but she also did not want to stop now. Everything felt so perfect, the situation so ripe, their emotions at an all-time high. Ahri gasped into the Solari’s mouth, and her body shivered violently.

“L-Leona,” Ahri half-moaned, wet strings of saliva connecting their lips as she pulled away to speak. “If you do that!”

Hips pressing down firmly and grinding up against the fox-girl’s ever-growing girlcock, Leona grinned, and said, “If it’s with you, Ahri, I’m happy to go all the way.”

Leona recaptured Ahri’s lips and kissed her deeply, growing more aroused at the sounds of her whimpers and moans. Red hair draped around them in a fiery wave, reaching down to tickle the tops of Ahri’s breasts. Ahri tried to speak between each deep, heady kiss, straining to be heard.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Leona drew back and planted a final kiss on Ahri’s nose. “I want this, but only if you do, too.”

“Y-yeah.” Ahri’s voice was shaky, but carried barely containable joy. “I do - I really do. But,  I-I’m not all that experienced, I mean, i’ve got memories and - and -”

Leona shushed her with a finger against her lips. The memories and experiences Ahri had from lives she’d unintentionally stolen away were a sore topic, and Leona did not want to taint the moment. “Let me get you ready, and then we’ll do this together. If you have good memories to draw upon, do so, but don’t fret.”

As the Solari’s body retreaded her lips kissed their way down Ahri’s neck, drawing yet more moans and groans from the gumiho’s sweet lips. The girl’s kimono was loose around her body, and in the shuffling had come apart in some places - primarily exposing her bulging cleavage out to the world. Leona took advantage and kissed her way across the doughy expanse of titflesh, lips sinking slightly into the immeasurably pliable skin. She latched briefly onto a rosy red nipple, swirling her tongue around the nub. She was almost reluctant to leave the plump cushion, easily seeing herself burying her face between the two perfectly formed mounds and kissing away.

Ahri sighed and squirmed as Leona made her way down her lush body. Her kimono fell away with only the slightest effort, bearing every inch of her snowy white skin. Leona fancied that she gleamed in the sunlight, like a picture of perfection - though Leona honestly never cared much for the bodies of others, she had to say that Ahri was the most beautiful creature she had ever encountered.

When she voiced the thought out loud, Ahri turned redder than before. “That’s only because you can’t see yourself right now,” she murmured, to which Leona only smiled.

Cloth parted, and Leona cooed as she beheld Ahri’s thick, throbbing length of girl-meat. The girl squirmed anxiously as Leona took it tenderly in her hand, rubbing at the aching rod and coaxing it out to its full size. It looked as pale and elegant as the rest of her voluptuous body, though with a red tint to it, but Leona decided that she very much liked the look of it. She did note that the base was a fair bit wider than the narrow head, but it was unimportant at the moment.

She stroked lightly, and Ahri’s bucked her hips in response. Her horny attitude was brought to the fore as her dick was encased in Leona’s hand, and despite her earlier reservations she seemed eager to be physically closer to the sun-warrior than ever before. Leona was all too happy to please the foxy girl, and continued to pump her hand until the cock was tall and thick and throbbing. It was not huge - Leona had seen larger in the communal showers, for certain - but it was very impressive.

Pulling away, Leona made room for herself to bring her face down to the slab of girldick. Eye level with the swollen red tip, she planted a wet kiss against it. Ahri whimpered, and Leona opened her mouth in order to run her tongue across the wide girth. Her movements were slow and tender, not at all sloppy, but with all the loving care she could give. The gumiho appreciated it all the same, spurring the Solari onwards with her happy moans and and breathless whimpers. Her hips moved, pushing her lower head towards the gaping wet mouth before it, and Leona had to grip the base of the cock tight to keep it steady.

She kissed across the sides and ran her tongue from base to tip, polishing it with a wet layer of saliva. Her hand pumped lightly, soothing and relieving the iron-hard dick, while her lips went to work suckling and nipping, tongue lashing and licking. She went up and down, wrapping her nimble tongue around the head and suckling hard enough to draw out quick gasps from her gorgeous lover.

Leona finally clasped the throbbing crown with her mouth, surrounding it a cove of warmth. Her lips tightened around the ridge of the head, surrounding it in a ring of velvety skin. It only lasted for an instant before Leona bobbed down and took a portion of the rod into her mouth, filling her cheeks with Ahri’s girl-meat. She descended on it with hunger, taking inches of iron-hard dick into her wet cavern until the rubbery head hit the back of her throat. Only then did Leona stop, and instead switched her focus to moving and bobbing, swishing her tongue across the broad length.

The gumiho could barely control her breathing at the unexpected pleasure. She squirmed constantly, her limbs never ceasing their erratic movements, tail fluttering. Her hand lightly held Leona’s hair, her fingers running through the smooth locks in a reassuring manner. Every movement Leona made had her surging with pleasure, chest heaving and tremendous breasts wobbling as she made her delight known.

It was not easy, but Leona made sure to keep eye contact with her fox-girl lover as she sucked and slobbered across her fat cock. The fingers that combed through her hair were soothing, and Leona enjoyed it immensely, just as much as the pleasure she was able to give Ahri. It was written clear on the Vastayan’s face, and Leona’s whole body heated gradually as she gave the gumiho all she could. Her mouth popped around the rigid cockhead, saliva leaking free as she ran her tongue across the vascular surface. Again she filled her mouth with girl meat, bulging her cheeks out comically as her head moved in lewdly mesmerizing patterns.

Lips moved like silk along the heaving flanks, pressed into a tight seal that milked the veiny, throbbing pillar. Saliva bubbled within her mouth, and in between sloppy breaths she had to slurp it back in to avoid it spilling down her cheeks; still, it provided lubrication, and a wet pool for Ahri’s cock to lavish in as it went down her esophagus. Leona could not take it too deeply - she did not know how - but she did the best she could, licking and bobbing, sucking and massaging as best she could, using her hand to stroke and wipe the mess she made.

Her suit starting to soak up the saliva she spilled over the cock, her hand the prime target as it stroked. Leona had plenty of bodysuits, though, and was not afraid to do a bit of cleaning if she was able to please Ahri in return. Every time her head retreated off the swollen tip her hand would rise up, pumping fast and hard, gripping it tightly. Drool squelched between her tightly-pressed fingers, welling up in the gaps and spilling out, but as a lewd side-effect it allowed her to move faster and pump harder. The two combined motions turned Ahri into something like a squeaky toy, praises constantly leaving her lips as her stiff cock was worked upon in a manner she had never before experienced.

The area between Leona’s thighs heated up, loins aching, as she fucked her mouth on the pillar of Ahri’s cock. Her free hand moved down between her legs and stroked the outline of her pussy, constrained only by the thin fabric of her suit. As her throat swallowed girl-cock she tried to comfort her own aching sex, rubbing hard into her suit as it collected the wetness of her arousal. It wasn’t enough to calm her, and only made the purple fabric grow darker as the juices soaked into it.  Ahri bucked her hips, interrupting Leona’s stroking, and sending her cock deeper yet into the confines of Leona’s throat. The Solari sputtered for a moment before pulling off to breath, gasping wetly and coughing.

“Sorry,” Ahri apologized sheepishly, looking concerned. Her dick was shining and hard, standing proud at attention like an obelisk. Leona’s eyes fastened on it, and she bit her lip. Her own arousal was hitting her like a wave, and she wanted that cock inside her at that very moment.

“It’s fine,” Leona said breathlessly, and once again clambered atop the girl. Ahri looked confused for a moment, before quickly realizing what was to come. She did not urge against it, as Leona was half-afraid she might, and was clearly just as happy at the moment as she was.

“Don’t we need protection?” Ahri asked, and Leona’s heart swelled at her thoughtfulness. She was probably right, too, but Leona also knew that they were both too horny, too far gone, and there was no way they could end this without her taking Ahri’s cock into her needy cunt.

“Just tell me when you’re close,” Leona whispered, and reached for a hidden seam in her body glove. She did not shed it in its entirety - she was far too impatient for that, and instead tugged aside the crotch area to expose her sopping, dripping snatch for Ahri’s eyes. “You’ll pull out, okay?”

“Y-yeah! I promise!” Ahri’s eagerness won out, and she sat up a little straighter as Leona descended downwards. The Solari did not need much preparation, as she was already so wet that Ahri could slip inside with ease. She went slowly, though, so that the gravity of the situation would be firmly set in the minds of the new lovers.

It took only a second for the fat cockhead to find the entrance to her pussy, and her aroused folds simply parted to better accept the massive pillar of meat. Descending slowly, inch after throbbing inch filled out her tight cunt and lightly stretched her walls, drilling intently into her core. Leona whimpered and sighed quietly in relief of having something within her fluttering walls, taking the edge of her inferno of arousal.

As more cockmeat was fed into her body, Leona felt a rush welling up inside her. It was a glorious feeling of satisfaction and desire, the need to move herself along the pillar and fuck the two of them into a sweaty mess. She had no idea where the desire came from, but she didn’t doubt that only Ahri was able to give her such feelings. It was enough to make her head spin, though, and she settled both hands on Ahri’s slim shoulders as she dropped her hips down, sheathing the entirety of the fox-girl’s fat cock within her clenching warmth.

“It feels so good,” Ahri moaned, teeth digging into her lower lip, and Leona smiled.

She pressed a kiss against those perfect lips and murmured, “I know. It’ll feel better when we start to move.”

Leona moved carefully, adjusting herself to the feel of having so huge a girl-dick within her tight tunnel. Her walls stretched and fluttered around it, but took the girthy behemoth with hunger born of arousal and Leona’s warrior stoicism. The thick, swollen head was like a stone, buried deep enough into her soaking chasm that it satisfied every itch Leona never thought she’d have; and still, she wanted more, and could tell that Ahri did as well.

Her folds clung tight as she went up and down, gripping Ahri’s cock as if reluctant to let it escape. With her lips spread wide around it Leona moved freely, bouncing slowly in Ahri’s lap and fucking herself along the object of her love. Her walls wrapped tightly around it, constricting it with the embrace of a cunt that had not yet been broke in, and Ahri clearly loved the feeling. Her hips moved in tandem, just as carefully, but providing them both with an extra edge of delight.

Their lips met in dazzling displays of passion, melting against on another in quick pecks and deep lip-locks, heads turning and twisting as their bodies melded together. Ahri’s cock dug in deep, her hips grinding and rising as she tried to push her way deeper inside the warm, welcoming twat atop her. One of Leona’s hands tangled itself in Ahri’s voluminous black hair, soft as silk, ensuring that the Solari had a strong hold as their mouths slammed together.

Ahri’s hands were more restless, and once again roved over Leona’s fit, yet curvy, body. She managed to slip one between their heaving forms and was able to grab hold of one purple-clothed breast, squeezing past the tight fabric that so strained to keep the heavy bags within. Leona wished she was patient enough to take her clothing off completely, so she could feel their naked bodies intertwined, feel Ahri’s soft, fat tits against her own, but passion guided her to bounce and fuck immediately, and without restraint.

“So good,” Ahri groaned, strain in her voice, “So hot, so tight - !”

Leona moved faster, quicker, her cunt aching as it gobbled up every offered inch of girl-cock. Ahri was starting to come into her own; perhaps guided along by Leona’s swift motions, or maybe she had finally tapped into foreign memories of sex, but she moved faster and precisely, digging deep and slamming her swollen crown into sensitive spots that Leona did not know she had. She writhed on the pole of her lover, mouth sighing against the other, practically melting into the kiss and pleasure of being fucked.

Her hips rose and fell in arcs, the flesh of her tight ass jiggling and rippling outwards as she slapped and smacked against Ahri’s loins. Her cunt enjoyed the stinging smacks, her folds taking the strong impacts with relish. As Ahri palmed her breasts Leona sucked on her mouth, holding their faces together. Pussy gushing wetly she slammed down, the rod sinking to the base, her pink insides quivering at each hammer blow.

Ahri adjusted herself underneath the muscular body of the warrior and thrust harder, stronger, with more confidence. She fucked as if from experience, burying her fat slab of meat within the fluttering tunnel. Her speed and intensity stole the initiative from Leona, and the Solari was all too happy to let her lover take the lead and slam her massive cock right into the depths of her aching cunt. Juices squirted, flesh rippled, and saliva leaked from the corners of velveteen lips as the two moved at a furious, eager pace.

“Yes!” Leona cried out, eyes squeezed shut, “Fuck me, Ahri, please!”

Ahri obliged, trying her best in her current position to get herself deeper, to move faster, to bury herself into the juicy cunt and bring her partner the pleasure she so craved. Yet her current spot did not give her the range of motion she needed, and though Leona rode her for all she could, it was not enough to bring her to thunderous climax. Still she tried, and the clearing rang out with the sounds of her descending hips and the impacts of her fleshy ass on flesh.

Ahri growled, and one hand hooked around Leona’s lower back as the other released the softness of her breast to move to her neck. Her hips moved at a glacially slow pace as her legs adjusted position, but Leona only half-registered any of it. With a horny, frustrated noise, she jerked her hips and dragged her wet snatch along stiff she-dick, liquid popping lewdly as she rode the girl like a horse.

“I think,” Ahri started, voice low and husky, “I remember - it’s like this.”

With her adjusted position she was able to push Leona down, regardless of her physical strength or musculature. Leona’s legs flailed for a second before they wrapped securely around the hourglass waist of the gumiho, while her hands sought purchase on the soft portions of her body. Now firmly on her back, Leona was at the mercy of Ahri, who took her place between the Solari’s juicy thighs and immediately slammed her length right back between swollen, dripping folds.

“Ah! Yes!” Leona moaned, enjoying the way Ahri had flipped the tables and gotten her into a more submission position. She was able to move her hips in great downward strokes, drilling deep into the narrow channel and force walls apart in her eager haste to get as deeply as possible. There was a fervour about the girl as she made love - every action was desperate and needy, every push and furious downward thrust sending her into Leona’s depths. Even so every action showed Ahri’s love and desire, each stroke carrying her intent to bring them closer than they had ever been.

“Yes, just like this,” Ahri recalled, her eyes unfocused in the manner of someone recalling a past memory. Her dick brushed up against Leona’s most sensitive parts, sending her into a fit of pleasure-soaked delight, jolts passing through her body. She gasped and whirled as Ahri fucked her with astounding skill and vigour, ignoring the strain in her own body as she barreled past clenching lips and vice-like walls in order to batter down Leona’s defenses and bring her to the best climax of her life.

Her tails moved around in mesmerizing motions as she fucked, twirling around like soft clouds. Her fat, full tits, some of the largest Leona had ever seen, dangled down under their weight as Ahri pounded into the soaking cunt. Leona wanted to reach out pepper them with kisses, wanted to reach out and grab those fluffy tails and bring them close, but she was incoherent under the barrage of punishing, glorious thrusts. She was a trembling mess, and the only thing she could do was clutch Ahri’s head and moan.

“Ah!” Leona shouted, adoring every inch that was shoved within her grasping warmth. Their bodies moved together in harmony, moans mingling with the sloshing of juices and the dripping of sweat. Leona had no idea why she had never taken the first step before this, never initiated something with her love, and she regretted it; the two could have been so much _more_ for so long, and she had foolishly hesitated. She resolved to make up for lost time, though, and they would do it together.

Smacks rang out as their loins crashed together. Leona’s tight ass was forced into the ground, flattened under the sheer intensity of Ahri’s movements, her shoulders pinned down by one hand, the other pressing instantly down on the fat of her chest cushions. Leona accepted it all, her mind ablaze with pleasure, legs wrapped tightly around the girl’s waist, bringing her in closer. She had no idea why it all felt so good, but Leona had always heard tales that being with the one you love was the best feeling in the world, and reckoned that if this was not it than nothing was.

“I - yes! - I love y-you, Ahri!” Leona groaned, holding her tight as she reached her incandescent peak. She shook and trembled around the many-tailed girl, holding her tight, her well-muscled form squeezing hard enough to mare her pale skin. Ahri moved throughout it all, despite the difficulty, regardless of the shocking clamping tightness - her dick appeared through fluttering walls to pierce her core, deeper than before. Folds quivered with delight and tugged on hard, aching dick-flesh, milking it and begging it for release, but Ahri held on despite it all.

“So good,” Ahri cried, moving hard and fast, using speed and strength to fuck past the clamping lips and impossibly tight channel of gushing wetness. Left to her own devices, the Vastyan relied on her tenuous foreign memories and basic body instinct to fuck, shoving her iron-hard rod deep into the warm, accepting sheath of Leona’s quivering cunt. Their whimpering moans and breathless sighs intermingled like the notes of a song, inter spaced with the wet, sloppy noises of juices churned out by a thrusting cock.

Leona came off her orgasmic high with a wet slurp of saliva. Her body tingled all over, a shocking mixture of post-orgasm delight and Ahri’s expert treatment of her body. Ahri panted as she thrust, and Leona groaned with every strong push into her steaming, dripping depths, but they maintained strong eye contact through it all. The Solari could do little more than use her legs to pull Ahri in just a little bit deeper, and massage the gumiho’s ears with trembling fingers.

The intense thrusts forced Leona into the ground, and if they had not been making love on the cushiony layer of grass the redhead would have a very sore back. As it was, it felt like she was on a heavenly mattress, with a gorgeous angel bearing down on her, spreading her wide around the glorious girth between her legs. Ahri’s body undulated as the thrusted, her breathing ragged and heavy, midnight-black hair matted to her sweat-stained forehead, and she was still the most beautiful sight Leona had ever seen.

 _It does not matter what the Summoners think, or the other Champions,_ Leona thought through the orgasmic haze, _My Ahri is the most stunning of them all._

Ahri seemed to be struggling, her face a mask of effort. Her thrusts were even and deep, plowing through Leona’s warm, clamping walls, but she wasn’t able to get herself as deep as before, and the Solari could tell. The strain was telling, and it seemed that she decided that a more vigorous approach was needed. She doubled down, dropping her hips in hammer blows that tore the breath from Leona’s lungs in ragged gasps and shouts of pleasure. Slam after slam, punishing thrust after thrust, each driving them further into the soil, marking it with the passions of their love. The gumiho’s meaty girlcock was like a lightning rod, setting Leona off with each simple movement and throwing jolts of electric pleasure throughout her tightened tunnel.

“I - I’m close,” Ahri admitted in a low whine, desperation in her voice. Hips rose and fell, feet firmly planted in the ground, tails flexing and whirling - each movement a tremendous effort. “But -”

“Keep going,” Leona urged, flexing her thick thighs and drawing her lover inside her warmth, “Just a little more.”  

Ahri’s cock swelled and rose, filling out the Solari more than before. It seemed impossible, but her pink walls fluttered and stretched wide, and Leona groaned low as the pleasure hit her like a wave. It was incredible, and her partner seemed more than happy to move at a blistering pace that reamed out Leona’s needy insides. Sweat flung from Ahri’s body as she moved, breasts bouncing and slapping against one another, and fleshy smacks rang out.

“A- a bit more,” Ahri agreed, her breathing hot and heavy. Her movements became desperate, needy, shoving her rapidly swelling length inside. Heat clung to their skins, and the insides of Leona’s suit was slick with sweat; it clung to her skin and fully outlined every swell and curve of her body. The heat was almost too much, but the raw intensity of their sex was more than enough to put thoughts of discomfort aside.

“J-Just a-a bit,” Ahri murmured to herself in a ragged voice, throwing herself into every shallow thrust. Leona bucked her hips to meet her, dragging her tender inner walls along the fat slab, drawing every measure of pleasure that she could. Ahri’s eyes had closed, tails whirling, face a mask of concentration; Leona noticed the trouble the girl was having, and Leona eagerly helped her, guiding her within her juicy snatch. The log of her dick struggled to get deeper inside, though the Solari was not sure why, but she knew that together they could reach the very peaks of pleasure.

Something fleshy hit her outer lips, pushing instantly into the wet petals. Leona, at first, thought it was Ahri’s balls, firm and large, and gave it little attention. Her ample hips wiggled and she pulled Ahri in with her legs, whispering sweet nothings to the girl, and Ahri reciprocated her efforts. She dropped down, fat breasts mashing into the Solari’s tits, arms closing around the target of her affection. The object continued to beg for entry, shoved right against her dripping cunt until, with a cry of effort, Ahri forced it inside.

A huge bulge of flesh pushes out clenching walls further and harder than anything else before, a fist-sized obstruction of girldick. Leona gasped and squirmed, eyes watering at the huge girth that had just forced its way within her body. Her mouth moved wordlessly, taking in the gravity of the situation, and all the while Ahri continued to try and rut, forcing her massively swollen length deeper, harder, faster, smashing aside tender walls in her eager haste. Her snug snatch struggled to accommodate it all, never before having experienced this level of intensity.  

 _Ah._ Leona thought dimly as realization struck her like a comet, _I’ve been knotted._

Leona had not figured that Ahri would have been capable of a knot, but she _was_ a Vastayan of vaguely foxlike ancestry, and like all Vastayans it made sense that she shared at least some such anatomy with her animal family - though it seemed the girl herself did not know about such a thing. Yet despite the surprise the bulging knot filling her slick cunt gave her a rapturous feeling, and Leona couldn’t voice any displeasure at all at the turn of events. Her fingers scrambled and scratched along the fox-girl's pale back, or tugged hard on her hair, all in some strange way to relieve the painful pleasure, and the eye-watering pressure.

“I’m gunna cum,” Ahri moaned, eyes opening just a sliver, teeth clenched. She shoved herself in one last time, so hard and fast that she had to fully extend her legs for added leverage, unintentionally sinking her knot in just a little bit deeper. She tried to pull free after a tense moment, seeking to escape the fluttering folds that gripped her with intense vigour.

She failed. None of her memories or past experiences would have informed her of such a thing or its purpose, and she struggled to tug the fat bulge of girl-dick free of Solari. The scraping and tugging turned Leona into a whimpering mess, and her trembling limbs held Ahri close even as she tried to pull away and keep her original promise. The knot would not escape, not now, not until it had softened, and without realizing it Ahri was stuck.

“I can’t,” she whined, hips rising in desperate, useless arcs, “I _can’t-_ ”

Leona pressed her lips against the gumiho’s, kissing her deep and long and hard, trying to convey her love and passion through their connected lips alone. She knew that there was no chance of Ahri pulling free, and she also knew that insemination was imminent, and so decided to embrace the situation. Under the onslaught Ahri could do nothing but succumb; her limbs weakened, face went slack, expression filled with orgasmic delight. Her dick speared back into the accepting channel, driving deep and burying itself against her core, knot keeping her firmly lodged within.

In seconds her cock was throbbing and pulsing, and her body let out its entire load of cum. Her mighty pipe spurted huge ropes of the hot liquid deep into Leona’s cunt, crashing into her steaming depths and barraging her cervix with hyper-virile sperm. It drowns the Solari’s womb, filling it in white liquid until it could hold no more, and spilling right back into her once-chaste passage. There was far too much cum, however, and not enough room between the fat rod and the pink walls.

Cum pooled against the fluttering muscles, forced aside as the mighty pipe sent out yet more torrents of scalding sperm; there was no chance for escape as Ahri’s knot kept it all inside, and the sperm was firmly packed within Leona’s vulnerable womb. Under the deluge of cum Leona’s lower half expanded, belly noticeable swelling as the ocean of hot liquid caused her to bloat. By the end of it Leona looked like she she had just eaten a massive meal, while her sore cunt was burning with freshly-spewed liquid.

It was total ecstasy. As her cunt clamped and rippled around the meaty knot, and the pressure built within her core, Leona came multiple times. Her body contracted rhythmically, still milking the iron-spear of meat within her pointlessly, her mind ablaze. The warmth within her set her off until she saw fireworks, every nerve ending in her body singing with electric praise.

Ahri sighed in relief, and collapsed fully, resting her head in the crook of Leona’s neck. There the two stayed for several long minutes as they clawed their way back to coherent thought, shaking off the incredible delights. Leona felt like she was floating in the clouds, and Ahri’s tails did little to dissuade her of that thought as they curled protectively around their sweaty, satisfied bodies.

Ahri spoke first, muttering, “I’m sorry. I tried to pull out.”

Leona was too tired to laugh, her lungs and throat too sore, but she tried her best to make her tone light. “It’s okay. You did not know about your knot.”

“Yeah. None of my memories showed me… that.” Ahri frowned, and chewed on her lower lip. “Uhm… are you… is this a… bad time?”

It was Leona’s turn to frown as she tried to figure out what Ahri meant. “You mean - well, you’ve just let out enough cum to impregnate an entire team. Now it’s all inside me.”

“OH. Oh. Sorry. I’m so sorry, Leona, I know I promised -”

“Ahri, it is fine. More than fine.” She fixed the gumiho with her best look, conveying all the feelings in her tender heart, and smiled. “I love you. Really. I’m very happy to have your children… if you’re happy to have me as their mother.”

“Of course!” Ahri rushed with a burst of energy, before slumping again. She kissed Leona tenderly, smoothly, and whispered, “There’s no one else I’d rather be with.”

“Good,” Leona whispered back, and closed her eyes. The morning sun felt nice on her body, though the sweat was a bit annoying, now. “Because I think we’ll be stuck like this for a bit.”

“Oh - yeah, knots, hah.” Ahri winced, ears flicking. “How long does this usually…?”

“No idea,” Leona told her, voice barely above audible. Her breathing evened out and deepened, her mind satisfied with the thorough fucking, the immense gratification of reciprocated feelings, the lush softness of her lovers’ body, and the beauty of the sunny clearing. Sleep came quickly, content with the new life beginning within her.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Critique welcome :)


End file.
